Finally
by WarricksBabyGirl
Summary: What will happen when drunk Calleigh shows up at Eric's door in the middle of the night.
1. Chapter 1

Finally

Rating: R possibly NC-17 in future

Pairing: Eric/Calleigh

DisclaimerNot mine, don't own them, wish I did, but alas I don't so don't sue.

Author's NoteThis is the first fic I've ever written. Please be gentle. Thanks to Caro for betaing it for me.

'I'm here now what?' I pace back and forth in front of his door. 'What the hell am I doing here?'

_Ok so maybe it's the 3 beers I drank going to my head, or maybe it's the fact that I'm tired of ignoring what I feel. At this point I don't give a shit all I know is I'm not wasting anymore time worrying or over analyzing my feelings I'm just go for it._

I take a deep breath and knock on his door. I wait for what seems like years until finally the door opens.

"Calleigh?" he says.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Suddenly everything I'd planned to say escapes me as I realize he's standing in front of me in just pajama bottoms and possibly the most confused and shocked look on his face I've ever seen.

Finally, "Eric…"

"What's up Cal? It's late."

As he says that it dawns on me: it's 1 o'clock in the morning.

"I know..." I say stalling for time "maybe I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry I woke you."

Turning t to leave but stopping short when I feel his hand on my arm.

"Cal, what's wrong? Obviously it's important or you wouldn't be here. Come in," he says as he moves aside to let me in.

Taking a deep breath I walk past him, trying not to think how close I am to a half naked Eric. _Focus Calleigh... Focus. Ok so it didn't work but hey, I tried._ _Finally I remember to talk_.

"I need to talk to you," I say taking what seems like the one-hundredth deep breath since I've been there.

"Okay, what is it?" says an extremely confused Eric.

"Well I..." I stumble trying to focus and starting to get scared that I may have made huge mistake coming here. _Oh well, here goes. _"I've been thinking," again I stop, really scared now that my stomach might start to rebel against me

"About?" he asks, slightly frustrated.

"Okay, look, I know you're seeing... what's her name?" _At the moment I can't think of it... again maybe it's the beers? _

"Natalia?" he asks questioningly "What about her?"

_Oh that was intelligent Calleigh, really bright. _

"Huh?" says Calleigh forgetting what she had even asked him.

"What I mean is... well... I..." _Damn! Focus woman! _"What I mean is... she's not right for you."

No response.

"What I'm trying to say is... Oh shit I don't know," I practically scream out of frustration.

"Calleigh what are you getting at here?" Eric frowns not used to seeing Calleigh so, well Un-Calleigh like.

"All I do know is I'm tired. Tired of waiting, tired of trying to deny my feelings, tired of rationalizing what I feel."

"And what do you feel?" he says, trying not to sound to excited.

I take yet another deep breath and just go for it. "You, Eric. I want you."

Now it's time for Eric's brain to stop working. _Did he hear her right? Did she just say what he thinks she said? He tries desperately to focus on what she's saying, but no luck. He's been in love with Calleigh for years, and now she standing here saying that she wants him. This has to be a dream._

"Eric? Eric? Did you hear me?"

A nod is all he can manage at the moment but that seems to work for her as she continues making his head spin.

"...I've wanted you for years now, honestly I don't remember a time when I haven't wanted you and I'm tired of waiting," I say as I walk over to him, invading his personal space.

"I don't want to wait anymore... no, scratch that... I can't wait anymore..." I sigh, "No, SCRATCH THAT, I _won't_ wait anymore."

Finally, I just grab his face and kiss him with everything I have, all the years of want, need and desire poured into that one kiss.

Eric stands there, shocked, for a minute, then finally it dawns on him: He's kissing Calleigh... CALLEIGH Pulling his brain back to the task at hand, he wraps his arms around her, pulling her body flush against him, putting everything he has into this one kiss. Maybe it's the fear that it'll never happen again... or that maybe he'll wake up at any second.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Eric/Calleigh

DisclaimerNot mine, don't own them, wish I did, but alas I don't so don't sue. But if I could just borrow Eric… that would be great..I'd give him back eventually.

Author's NoteThis is the first fic I've ever written. Please be gentle. Thanks to Caro for betaing it for me.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I'm glad you enjoy it. I'm still new at this fan fiction thing but you guys have definitely boosted my confidence. Thanks again.

Chapter Two:

A soft moan escapes my throat as I feel Eric respond to my kiss. Encouraged I pull back from his luscious mouth and slowly make a trail down the side of his neck, alternating between nibbling and sucking softly.

Suddenly Eric pulls away from me and takes a step back.

"Eric," I moan softly, suddenly saddened by the loss of contact.

"Cal... What's going on here?" Eric asks breathlessly, looking very unnerved. I smirk at the knowledge that _I_ have unnerved Eric Delko, the Don Juan of Miami.

"Well Eric… I thought you of all people would know."

Moving closer again I place my hand on the back of his neck and pull him down for another kiss. I groan, frustrated as he again pulls away from me.

"Eric… What's wrong?"

"Cal, are you sure this is what you want?" he asks, trying to be a gentleman and give me an out before this goes too far.

"Am I sure?" I repeat looking at him as if he just turned green. "Are you serious?" I ask, getting slightly annoyed All I get in response is a blank stare.

"Did you not hear what I said to you? I told you I wanted you, and I'm tired of waiting, don't make me wait anymore." I practically beg.

Without warning Eric grabs my face between his hands and kisses me thoroughly. I don't think I've ever been kissed that way before and probably never will be again. I moan, surprised by the force of the kiss.

"As long as you're sure," he tells me softly, just inches from my mouth; all I can manage is a soft moan.

The next thing I know I'm on my back on Eric's bed. I kiss him passionately and quickly flip him onto his back.

"Damn, woman." He chuckles.

"What?" I say with a smile. "I take what I want and nothing stops me."

"Oh do you now?" he says smugly with a raised eyebrow.

Annoyed with this little game now, and way too horny to talk, I just kiss him yet again, his mouth is so addictive I can't seem to stop kissing him, I've waited way too long.

Finally I pull back slightly and begin to unbutton my shirt, watching his face the entire time, loving the way his eyes seem to darken, his mouth somewhat agape.

"Something you like?" I say smugly.

"Oh, hell yeah." He says as his hands slowly travel up my stomach to my breasts. I shiver at the feeling of his warm hands on my skin; regaining my composure I slap his hands away.

"Oh, no you don't, this is my game," I tell him, trying to sound stern but failing miserably. Leaning down I kiss him softly, not making complete contact with his mouth. I smile when I hear him groan. I pull back slightly, running my tongue over his open mouth, loving his taste. Next thing I know my bra has disappeared and I am once again laying on my back, Eric hovering over me.

"Now it's MY game," he says his voice dripping with lust.

"Eric" I pant at the feeling of his lips on my neck, my hands move down his back slowly as if they have a mind of their own. Holding my breath, I wait as he makes his way down my body, gasping as his tongue makes contact with my center.

"Oh, God, Eric."

Instead of responding to me he slowly licks at my clit as if it were a lollipop. I lie back, closing my eyes, and let the sensations overtake my body.

"Ooh… Eric… mm please don't stop," I scream as I feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax, gripping the sheets as my body begins to shake. I scream so loud I'm sure all of Miami can hear me, but at this moment I don't care as my body begins to tremble, finally Eric slips his fingers into me, sending me over the edge.

As I lay there, totally exhausted, I make a mental note to thank whoever it was that taught Eric how to do that so well. I open my eyes slowly, slightly dazed, "Damn Eric."

Like that, he smirks as he slowly kisses up my stomach to my neck.

"You're amazing." I pant.

"Ready for more?" he asks as he slips into me oh so slowly.

My eyes close as some sort of animalistic sound escapes my throat. Slowly I open my eyes as my body registers that Eric has yet to move.

I smile when I hear him whisper, "you okay?"

"Fine," I mumble somewhat incoherently.

Gently he begins to move, pulling out slightly and then slowly pushing back into me.

"Ooh Eric…" I moan softly throwing my head back and wrapping my legs around his waist. At that he begins to move faster, setting a steady rhythm. Closing my eyes, I try to focus on what is happening to me at this moment. It's something I had dreamt about, hell prayed about for years, and now it is finally happening.

Leaning up to kiss him softly, holding onto his face and flipping him onto his back, I kiss him ever so softly and settle onto him, loving the feel of him inside of me, rocking back and forth on him slowly, I watch him intently.

"Cal," he pants breathlessly, "damn, baby, I'm so close."

Moving faster and faster on him moaning and screaming his name the entire time I gasp as I feel myself finally let go, moaning again even louder as I feel Eric explode deep inside me.

"ERIC! Ahh, God Eric."

As I lay there holding him, waiting for my breathing to return to normal, I whisper, "wow that was, Wow." That's the only sentence my mind can seem to form at the moment.

"Yeah, wow," he agrees, his face buried in my neck.

Finally, I move off of him lying on my side close to him.

"Wow," I pant. "That was truly amazing." I lay my head on his chest, tracing invisible circles up and down his smooth skin, closing my eyes, suddenly exhausted.

"Night."

Vaguely I hear him mumble some sort of response, but my mind can't register what was actually said.


End file.
